tris prior's new begining
by fourtris123
Summary: what happens when trisjust wakes up in the dauntless compound and dosent know how she got there ? lost wondering the dark halls she quizzes herself about her family and how she got there all was unclear until she meets four... please review and give me feedback ,id really apreciate as this is my first story
1. Chapter 1

**My first chapter and story , i would really appreciate feedback and follows . please please review :)**

**As **I made my way through the dark halls, a cold but familiar feeling overcame me as if I was being watched. I turned the corner and jolted to a stop as an unfamiliar but handsome face came into view. His face was hard and looked as if it has been through more pain than I could have imagined. "What are you doing out", I wasn't sure how to respond as I too didn't have an answer, where was I and where are my family? I took a step closer and sternly replied "that is a good answer, where am I and where are my fellow abnegation people?" The left side of his lip cocked up into a grin "welcome to the dauntless Tris, my name is four."

Faint memories came rushing to my head; my mother and father, Caleb, abnegation, the choosing ceremony and … my blood dripping into the burnt rocks of the dauntless. It was all coming to me, the looks of betrayal and shock from my fellow abnegation family, running onto the train and jumping off the roof, although I can't remember how I got into this hall, in fact I can't remember anything after jumping into the dauntless headquarters. "Are you coming stiff I really don't have all day? And we really need to get you a new pair of clothes " I followed not knowing where I was going .But something about four made me feel safe.


	2. Chapter 2 - who am I?

I followed four through dark mysterious halls when finally we passed though the "chasm" and got to the rooms. I stopped at the door surprised by all the people looking at me. The weirder thing was that some people were looking at me as if I knew them. "welcome back to your room Tris, there are spare clothes on your bed , get ready in 2 minutes and everyone meets in the pit" and with that Four left and so did everyone else .Except for this one girl that came up to me with a look of true concern on her face " Tris, what's going on? You're acting strange why did they want to talk to you?" I decided to play along "what do you mean, I'm fine but who wanted to talk to me?" I said in a cool but shaky voice. She walked up closer to me "come on Tris, stop acting dumb. You know Jeanine Matthews came to the room last night asking to speak to you? Ugh just don't worry we have to get to the pit hurry up and meet me there." Jeanine Matthews, why does that name sound so familiar. I guess I'll have time to ask questions later.

After hurrying into my black leather patched leggings and black leather jacket I made my way to the pit remembering passing it earlier with four. I was greeted with the loud roaring of laughter and talk as I made my way to the girl I spoke to in the room , she moved over making space for me at the table where burgers where placed in the centre of the table, I noticed four sitting a table away not speaking with anyone around him. I was going to go over and clarify my questions when a guy sitting opposite me spoke up "what is up with you Tris, you're acting like a complete stranger" he laughed to the other guy sitting next to him the girl spoke next "haha, I know we may as well greet again, Tris I'm Christina and this is Al and Will. I was from Candor, Al from Candor also and Will from Erudite. Nice to meet you" she said sarcastically. I didn't know how to reply so I just laughed along. After discovering how to eat a burger I became more comfortable with Christina and her friends so I asked "so, who is Jeanine Mathews?" Christina was about to answer when will took over "Jeanine Matthews is the leader of erudite, mainly because of her IQ score" I was going to continue with what seemed like never-ending questions when a man with a tattooed and pierced face arouse from the table " let the training begin , you initiates will be separated from the dauntless born but will be scored the same .The people who are under the line after the 1st stage will be faction less" this erupted lots of moans and groans from the crowd then four spoke up " you will be trained physically , emotionally and mentally".


End file.
